


Proposal

by iphis17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft tries to avoid an arranged marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the fourth day of January in the year 2013.
> 
> Based on [this](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21231.html?thread=123653359#t123653359) kinkmeme prompt.

_Will you marry me? - MH_

The woman occasionally known as Anthea looks up from her phone, raises an eyebrow at her employer.

 _No_ , she scrabbles off. He laughs.

"Quite," he agrees. "I daresay it was worth a try."

 _Forgive me for saying so, sir, but it's about time you stood up to your mother._ She accompanies the text with a bland smile.

He stares at her blankly, then shakes his head. "No. Compile a list of prospective spouses."

_Excepting her suggestions?_

"Evidently." He pauses. "Are you sure?"

_Very._

"Even if I wear the dress?"

_Even if you wear the dress._


End file.
